Magic
Daera is infused with magical energy. This energy manifests in many ways, from animated trees and elementals to visitation from angelic and demonic beings, to magical environmental effects. More importantly, this magical energy is able to be manipulated by various intelligent that are able to sense and alter the energy field. No one has been able to definitively determine where this energy comes from, but there seem to be three overarching methods to consciously manipulate (cast) magic. * Intelligence-based casting relies on structures, formulas, patterns, and postures. The logic-based caster approaches magic from a scientist’s perspective, seeking to understand principles and causalities to expand their repertoire of mastered forms. * Wisdom-based casting relies on a spiritual understanding of magic. The caster meditates on the relationship between herself, the universe, and magical power, and then seeks to find the bridge between the current situation and the desired outcome. For many intuition-based casters, they know the magical bridge exists, and it just requires the perception to shepherd the effect into being. * Charisma-based casting relies on strength of will and force of personality. The caster visualizes an outcome and draws magical power into that state of being through confidence, persuasion and focused direction. Charisma-based casters still may rely on many of the forms and litanies that intelligence-based casters use, but these tools are guides and aids to help them channel the strength of their persona into a magical effect. Some beings, such as fey and dragons, tap into and subtly shift the magical flows simply through their own existence. This is common among spirits and other extraplanar beings. These beings don't have strict practices, and instead are able to tap into and alter ambient or internal magical energy the same as a mundane mortal might hum a tune. Magical Traditions Most mortal cultures have one or two schools or traditions of magic. Some have several. Shamanism Shamanism is one of the oldest mortal paths to magical power. Most shamen cast from intuition, and blend an animistic approach to the world with a transactional casting style that relies on offerings, exchanges and demands. Most shamen focus more on artificing and conjuring than on sorcery. Bardic Eclecticism Bards trade is stories and lore, and their training in hamonics and emotional control allows them to pick up a wide range of arcade abilities. Few bards are predictable, but most will have a deep bench of spells that tap into emotions and confuse the senses. Druidism Similar to Shamanism but with little focus on physical crafted objects and much more on elemental sorcery and rituals. Druids highly value physical and mental transformation and the sharing of senses and experiences. Theurgy/Clerical Magic What many think of as the priestly or clerical path, Theurgy involves invoking the intercession of divine or extraplanar immortal powers. Most theurges call upon gods, angels or demons for small favors or great miracles. Hermeticism Hermetic mages are typically proud of their science-based approach to magic. They use carefully researched and tested symbols, patterns and reagents to achieve their goals. Witchcraft Similar to hermeticism, witchcraft typically involves rituals, symbols and specific reagents, but considerably less structure and a lot more force of personality than hermetic magic. Witches are known to specialize in pact magic and blood magic. Geomancy Similar to a cross between Druidism and Hermeticism, the practice of geomancy relies almost entirely on ritual magic. Its effects are powerful, but slow to call upon. Geomancy rose with Shamanism as a primary magical tradition several thousand years ago, and has fallen into disuse. In the old days it's primary practitioners were elves. In modern times, the few who practice it are typically naga or giants. Geomancy is unique among mortal magical tradition in its reliance on ley lines and large-scale alignments in the physical world to achieve its effects. Spells Spells are magical potential energy translated into a coherent form. Every tradition, and many times individual practitioners have their own names for individual spells, but there tends to be a fairly standard set of forms numbering in the high dozens or low hundreds for various spell effects. System For the most part, spells - however they are called and performed by individual magical practitioners, take effect as described in the D&D 5th Edition Player's Handbook and other published material. The peculiarities of Daera, particularly its system of ley lines and ambient magical energies does interfere with certain spell effects, typically in the revolving around point-to-point teleportation and interlunar movement. Changes to Teleportation and Planar Travel Spells Arcane Gate The Casting Time is increased to 1 minute. Demiplane The Casting Time is increased to 1 minute. Dimension Door The stress of point-to-point teleportation without preparation can overwhelm the body. A being using the Dimension Door spell (from spell casting or using a magic item), must make a DC 12 Constitution Save upon arriving at their destination. Failure means the spell caster is Stunned for 1 round. Drawmij's Instant Summons The stress of teleportation on the targeted object can sometimes cause its component molecules to be accelerated within the object's mass. The object must roll a Constitution save against DC 12. Failure means that the object is noticeably warmer (about 10-40 degrees) than its surroundings. A critical failure means that the object is significantly hotter than its surroundings by about 60-120 degrees and inflicts 1d4 heat damage on anything that touches it for the next 1d4 rounds. On a critical failure, roll another constitution save vs DC 5. Failure means that the object takes 2d6 fire damage immediate and is on fire until put out. Etherealness The Casting Time is increased to 1 minute. Gate The Casting Time is increased to 1 minute. Misty Step The stress of making a point-to-point teleportation without even a second's preparation can overwhelm the body. A being using the Misty Step spell (from spell casting or using a magic item), must make a DC 13 Constitution Save upon arriving at their destination. Failure means the spell caster is Stunned for 1 round. Plane Shift The Casting Time is increased to 1 minute. This means that the spell cannot be used offensively in melee unless it is bound into a magic item (which already factors in the casting time). Teleport The Spell Level is increased to 8. The Casting Time is increased to 1 minute. Teleport uses the world's ley line network to transport the essence of the travelers and reconstitute them at the arrival point. Sometimes things go awry. The spell must be cast within 120 feet of a ley line or within 300 feet of a ley line nexus point. The destination must be within 120 feet of a ley line or within 300 feet of a ley line nexus point. Teleportation Circle The Spell Level is increased to 6. The Casting Time is increased to 10 minutes, and may only be cast at a ley line nexus point. Transport Via Plants The Spell Level is increased to 7. The Casting Time is increased to 1 minute. The destination plant must be on the same land form - casting Transport Via Plants on a palm tree on a small island won't get you very far, whereas casting it on a mountain spruce in Hauner can take you thousands of miles. Casting transport via plants in the ocean allows for considerable distance to be traveled, but Large plants are rare in the very far from shore, so access to the deep oceans is both unlikely and extremely dangerous. Tree Stride The stress of sending one's essence through a network of trees at a moments notice is stressful to the body, but somewhat easier than scattering one's component atoms and reforming them hundreds of feet away. A being using the Tree Stride spell must make a DC 8 Constitution Save upon arriving at their destination. Failure means the spell caster is Stunned for 1 round. Category:Magic